


A New Member

by nazangel



Series: Carry on fics [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Animals, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Hurt Animal, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Written for the prompt bu @amidew on Tumblr:Can you write about Simon and Baz getting a dog? I need some fluff in my life, thank you!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	A New Member

**SIMON**

Baz gapes at me.

"What did you say?"

"A dog," I say, relishing the lock of shock on his face.

"A dog?"

"You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, Baz. I want us to get a dog," I say

Baz gapes some more and I decide to put him out of his misery.

"I'm kidding, Baz," I tell him. Not that I don't want a dog but I know Baz is not necessarily ready for one. I can wait.

Baz sighs, "Seriously Snow?"

I giggle and slide my arms around him, making him lean against the kitchen counter.

"It was too good of an opportunity to pass up," I say

"What do you actually want for your birthday then?"

I shrug and give him an innocent look, "Anything,"

"Simon!"

I give him a smile and kiss him deeply.

"I get to spend it with you," I say, looking deeply into his eyes "What more could I want,"

All the blood he drank an hour ago instantly rushes to his face and he buries it in my shoulder.

"Simon," he whines

"Aww, Baz," I say, kissing his head, making him go even softer.

I love him like this, happy and relaxed in my arms.

"Simon," he whispers, face still pressed against me.

"Yes, Darling,"

"Take me to bed," he says with a soft whimper, "Please,"

Warmth spreads from my chest to my toes.

"Gladly, love,"

**BAZ**

It had been a month since I had asked Simon about his birthday gift. And a month that I had spent contemplating.

I had to admit to myself that my knee jerk refusal to a dog was because of the _incident_ during the time I was discovering my bloodthirst.

I am older now and had a lot more control over myself. Simon and I are in a better place. We were certainly ready for the commitment. And it would be fun to have a pet in the house. We both certainly had the time to give to the dog.

So I made up my mind.

And now here we are, on the morning of June 21st, parked in front of the local animal shelter, known for taking in rescue dogs.

We get out of the car and Simon looks at me confused, "What is this place? What are we doing here?"

"It's an animal shelter, Love. We're here for your birthday present,"

It takes him a few seconds but I can pinpoint the exact moment he understands.

"Oh my god, really!" he says, almost jumping from excitement, but then he stops and frowns, "Wait, I thought you didn't want one,"

"I had time to think," I tell him, taking his hand

"Oh?" he says, "And you want to adopt one now?"

I snort, "We wouldn't be here otherwise would we?"

"Right, right. Just making sure,"

I grin and tug him along.

**SIMON**

We're getting a dog. We're actually a dog!

I can barely contain my excitement as Baz leads un inside. There are two people at the desk and one of them instantly stands up and comes towards us.

"Oh, Welcome back. Mr. Grimm-Pitch. This must be your boyfriend,"

"You can just call me Baz,"

Baz must have come here beforehand to check everything out.

"Hello," I say holding out my hand, "I'm Simon,"

The young man grins, "Hi. I'm Aroon. Happy Birthday. It is your birthday right?"

I chuckle at Aroon's excitement. He reminds me a little of me.

"Yes, thank you,"

"Well, congratulations. Baz said you wanted to adopt a dog, he also mentioned you might want to adopt an older rescue,"

I smile. Yeah, I had mentioned that to Baz once while absentmindedly talking about pets.

Of course, he remembered.

Aroon is still talking, leading us into the back where the dogs are kept.

"We have a few older ones with us right now. You can meet all of them and we can see if there is a fit,"

I nod along as we follow him, my excitement rising again.

The room the dogs are kept in is big and airy. There are in clean and spacey cags with a few toys each.

The first dog he shows us is a husky.

"This is Robbie. He's six years old. A bit slower then most of his breed but is very well behaved,"

We both kneel down to him. He comes to us after a little hesitation. The dog is friendly enough but something doesn't feel right so we move on.

The next dog is a Great Dane, tall and intimidating.

"Five years old. She's a little picky with who he gets near. Name's Zima,"

The dog flat out refuses to come near us so we move on from there too.

The next is a happy little golden retriever.

"Her name is Lilly," says Aroon, "She's seven years old and still quite energetic,"

The dog seems to like me but as soon as she gets a sniff of Baz she starts growling. It happens sometimes with Baz. Animals can occasionally sense his vampirism and get hostile.

Next Aroon shows us a small Border Collie. She's missing a front paw and has a few other scars on her body. She hobs over when she sees and puts her nose through the bars.

I put my hand up to her and she licks it with a little 'woof'. When Baz extends his hand he gets the same treatment.

"She came here a couple of months ago. We think she was in a car accident. She doesn't have any lasting problems though, except for the leg. She obviously can't be as physical as other dogs but she's still quite energetic and loves running in circles when we take her out. We estimated her age to about six,"

I smile at the dog, "Can she come out?"

"Yeah, Just let me here..."

He opens the cage and she trots over to me and puts her good leg on my knee. I gently massage her head and then let my hand travel to her severed leg and rub the stump. She whines a little when I touch it but she doesn't pull away, just keeps looking at me with those big brown eyes.

"She seems to like you," says Aroon, "Her naming is a little funny. One of the other staff had their kid here while we were thinking of a name. They insisted we name her Cherry,"

"Cherry," I whisper. It feels like fate.

Baz kneels close to us. He puts one hand on my shoulder and the other strokes a scar on Cherry's side.

"So," he says, "What do we think?"

I imagine getting up to her, walking her around the block, letting her jump on us while we sit on the sofa.

I imagine her in an accident lying on the road, or in an alley in pain.

I want to hug the poor thing close forever.

"I think we've found the third member of our little family," I say

"Definitely," says Baz as Cherry barks and licks Baz's hand.

"Great!" says Aroon, "If you come this way we'll get the paperwork started. You can also..."

I slowly tune hin out. Baz will be listening anyway.

Instead, I focus on the little creature who's already settled into my arms.

"You're coming home with us, Cherry,"

I know Baz's heard me because he throws me a soft smile over his shoulder.

"We're going to love you so much,"

Cherry gives my face a huge lick in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
